Flush mount receptacle bases are generally well-known for temporary mounting of accessories on object surfaces. Such receptacle bases are known for mounting flush with the object's mounting surface so as to not present a raised surface when not in use. Flush mount receptacle bases are in general use on air and water craft, and may be utilized wherever flush mounting is desirable to avoid obstacles intruding on the surface when the mount is not in use.
One example of flush mount receptacle bases is the so-called leash plug that is anchored in a surfboard, a stand-up paddle boards, and similar craft, whereby the operator is able to attach a security leash, which is a line of extruded polyurethane bearing a loop on its distal end for a surfer or paddle boarder to retain about his ankle. Thus, an ankle leash may be secured and extended from the upper surface of the surfboard. When the operator is thrown off his surfboard, the leash retains the surfboard. The leash plug is formed as a cup with a cross-bar that is set into the top major surface of the surfboard blank. However, the security leash of the prior art is limited to another loop of woven material on its proximal end for securing to the leash plug.